Another Day At Petsmart
by lsr188
Summary: A funny oneshot. Gabriella POV


**Another Day At Petsmart**

I rushed into my room looking for my uniform for work. I bent down and looked under my bed only to find last week's clothes bunched up underneath them.

"What the hell? Where is my uniform?" I asked myself as I stood up brushing off my clothes. I walked over to my dresser and dug through the drawers. "MOM!" I yelled in frustration giving up my search for my uniform.

My mom opened the door a few minutes later. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my work uniform?" I asked in a huff as I continued to think of places it could be.

"Yeah I threw it in the wash, it should be in the dryer right now." She said before disappearing behind the door.

I groaned as I made my way to the laundry room. I heard the dryer running so I opened the dryer and pulled out the damp uniform. I groaned, "Just my luck." I said before running back up to my room and changing into it. After I had changed into my _damp_ uniform I grabbed my purse and ran out the door hoping that I would make it to work on time. I sped down the highway while looking for my name tag, well it wasn't _my_ name per say, I had actually washed my name tag a few weeks back and was now using a nametag with the name "Jonnie", weird thing was…we've never had a Jonnie work there. I pulled into my parking spot and parked the car and began digging for my nametag in my purse.

"Where is it!? God this is so not my day!" I huffed in frustration to only see the nametag hanging from my school parking decal in my peripheral vision. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed it off the decal and opening my door and running into my work. I ran to the back and opened the door to the break room and ran to my locker stuffing all my stuff inside. I went to clock in while putting on my nametag. I walked up to it to see my 'new' manager John standing beside it while giving me a stare.

"You're late." He said with his arms crossed.

"Well my class doesn't get out until 10:45 and you had me scheduled at 11. I told Jim that I wouldn't be able to make it on time but I would come as soon as I could." I said sighing as I clocked myself in.

John gave me a disapproving looking before walking away. "Prick." I said under my breath as I walked out to the floor and made my way to the cash register where my friends stood.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor chirped from her register.

"Hey Taylor." I said making my way to the cart of returns.

"HEY!" John yelled from behind me. I turned to look at him as he walked over to me, "Why don't you do something productive like putting up the returns instead of talking." He said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and turned back around and started getting the returns ready, after John left I turned to Taylor, "If he tries to tell me how to do my job one more time…I'm quitting." I said in complete seriousness.

"Well the V.I.C will be right behind you." She said with a smile. I giggled at the acronym that we had created. The V.I.C, very important cashiers, consisted of me, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay. I got the cart of returns and started to put them up.

After I put all the returns up I walked back to the front and returned the cart before turning back to Taylor. "So what's up?" I asked now that I had cooled down from John's 'attack' earlier.

"Well let's see I've been here by myself with John all day. You tell me Gabriella." She said with sarcasm.

"Ouch." I said wincing at the thought.

"Yeah." I said.

"GABRIELLA!" I heard Jim call from across the store.

I jogged over to him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I fixed the schedule for tomorrow so you don't come in till 11:30." He said with a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Jim."

"No problem Gabriella." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"So your name is Gabriella?" John asked walking into the conversation.

I looked at him skeptically, "Yeah last time I checked." I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Well that isn't what you nametag says. You need to change it." he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh you see…this." I said pointing to my nametag that read 'Jonnie', "is pronounced Gabriella." I said with a smirk before walking off as everyone started busting out laughing.

"Just another day at Petsmart©" I muttered to myself while picking at the damp uniform that was sticking to my body.

* * *

**AN: This is a pointless oneshot dedicated to kirsten. I work at petsmart and this is something that happened a few** **weekends ago. Sooo enjoy it and READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
